


Brobdingnagian Bulbospongiosus of the Valley

by Runningfortocome



Series: Cursed Works [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Egg Laying, I'm not as sorry as I should be about this, Other, Oviposition, Plants, Porn, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, plant - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runningfortocome/pseuds/Runningfortocome
Summary: An afternoon tour of the new green house at the Garden Lodge goes awry.orYes this is tentacle porn. You know you're curious. Just give into it and read this.also thank you so much to Havvy, I honestly stole all of this from her
Series: Cursed Works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648684
Comments: 15
Kudos: 44





	Brobdingnagian Bulbospongiosus of the Valley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [de_havilland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_havilland/gifts).



> I would like to thank Vodka for this fic  
> As well as the lovely people at the DL server. I'm calling all of you out on this one.  
> If you hate it, well, rest assured I also kind of hate it.  
> Also you clicked on this, you know what you are getting into
> 
> thank you Havvy, you gave me the idea for this and honestly most of the plot, idk what I would do without you
> 
> Disclaimer: I have never read any tentacle porn? So I don't know if I'm doing this right and honestly? I don't really care.

“And these are roses, of course, and I think those are rhododendrons,” Freddie explains, doing the whole tour guide routine in the garden. His bandmates follow behind him, less than enthused. 

“Lovely” says Brian, as they follow Freddie into the greenhouse, ducking into the low door frame. 

“Freddie, this is lovely and all-”

“And I haven’t even shown you the best part!” Freddie interrupts Roger, who looks at John and shrugs. Clearly they have not choice but to follow Freddie and bow to his whims on this occasion.

“Jim has been breeding his own plants! He’s got this corner back here where I’m not allowed, but he’s been crossbreeding various plants and creating new ones.” Freddie tells the rest of the band, leading them to a corner with several large plants. One has a giant yellow flower, resting on top of a thicket of thick vines, almost pulsing. The corner is roped off, with signs that say “Don’t touch!” and “keep away” so of course the first thing Roger does is ignore them.

“Ooo, what’s this one do?” he asks, ducking under the ropes and reaching out towards the plant with the yellow flower.

“Roger, don’t touch it!” warns Brian, but Roger fails to heed the warning and lays his hand on the yellow petals. Instantly the plant releases a spray of pollen that covers all the boys, leaving them coughing and doubled over. 

John is the first to recover, he stands up straight only to notice a sort of haze has fallen over the area. His gaze is drawn passed the other boys to the plant, which is now definitely pulsing, the vines beginning to untangle. John continues to watch, almost frozen in place, as the vines move, unfurling and moving towards him. He is suddenly overcome with the feeling of being overheated, and as if in a daze, he begins stripping, taking off all his clothing to get rid of the discomfort he feels with the fabric on his skin. 

Brian, Roger and Freddie are following suit, all of them soon naked and staring entranced at the plant which has unfurled its vines, that can at this point only be called tentacles, and those are moving towards the boys.

John feels a thick tentacle wrap around his body, picking him up and pulling him in closer to the plant. He is laid to rest along with Brian on the right side of the plant, in an empty flower bed. John thinks that Freddie and Roger had been deposited on the other side. His mind is fuzzy, a cloud of arousal overcoming him, and he reaches out his hand to grasp at Brians, and they squeeze together. 

The plant is wrapping more tentacles around John, pushing his legs apart and John is relaxed and pliant. Smaller tentacles run up his body, tweaking and caressing his nipples and John moans, squeezing Brian’s hand as pleasure courses through his body.

A slim tentacle pokes between his legs, pushing up against his entrance and John can’t help but push against it, overwhelmed with the desire to be filled. The tentacle seems to release something, some fluid it spreads around his entrance and begins rubbing, eventually slipping the tip inside. 

John can hear the moans and cries from the other boys, and he’s sure they are undergoing the same treatment, but he can’t be bothered to care as he juts his hips back into the slim tentacle, while another, thicker tentacle holds him in place. The tentacle thrusts in and out of him, spraying the fluid and squirting it into his hole, easing the passage. It is soon joined by another small tentacle, which pushes against John and gains entrance almost instantly. The whole lower half of his body is relaxed now. Loose and pliant as the tentacles push their way in, filling him deeply and just brushing against his prostate. His cock fills out, hardening and rising to rest on his stomach, as a slimm tentacle wraps around it and begins pumping it, also exuding the fluid and it makes him feel so good.

John isn’t sure how much time goes by as the tentacles prep him and stretch him out, but at a time they withdrawl, and he moans in protest, opening his eyes and looking at the plant. He can hear similar moans of protest from the other side and assumes that the rest of them have also lost the stimulation. But then he notices a thicker tentacle, shaped with a blunt, almost bulbous head coming towards him. 

The tentacle snakes down between his legs and presses up against his entrance, John initially tries to shrink back, the the with of the thing scaring him, but the tentacle around his hips holds him in place, and the blunt tentacle begins prodding into him. 

John cries out, a cry that is echoed by Brian. And he hears a low moan that has to be from Freddie, as well as high pitched panting that can only come from Roger. The tentacle penetrates him, filling him up and it feels so good, the slimmer tentacle around his cock pumps again and the pleasure that shoots through his body is undeniable. 

John grips Brian’s hand so hard, as the tentacle begins thrusting in and out of him, slow at first, but picking up speed. He can hear the squelch of the fluid over the sounds of the other boys panting, moaning, and being fucked as hard as he is. John opens his eyes to see Brian’s flushed face, inches away from his own, and he leans in and kisses Brian’s lips as the tentacle shoves deep inside him. 

Brian responds to the kiss, licking hungrily into John’s mouth, swallowing up the moan he lets out as the tentacle seems to hilt itself inside John, filling him totally and stilling. The slimmer tentacle around his cock begins to work harder now, pumping him and there's a curious sensation in his body. Almost like the one tentacle is releasing into him, but rather than fluid, it is releasing something harder and more solid. But John doesn’t care at this point because with a twist on the head of his cock, he is coming, harder than he thinks he’s ever come before, spurting all over himself. 

John barely notices the tentacle withdrawing, seemingly slimmer than it was before, and he drifts off in his haze, rolling over to hold onto Brian, who seems to be in the same state. They are just drifting off, snuggled together in each other’s arms when John hears a voice, seemingly from a long ways off.

“Freddie? Freddie? I forgot to tell you, don’t go into the back corner of the greenhouse today, the Brobdingnagian Bulbospongiosus is in season and I don’t think it’s a good idea to go-OH NO!”


End file.
